


The Cat

by PlantPalFynn



Series: Prompts and short storys [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Cat, Gen, Tumblr: Writing-prompt-s, villan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23070535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlantPalFynn/pseuds/PlantPalFynn
Summary: Stereotypical villain character, manacingly petting his cat on his lap, but it's the most affectionate cat ever.
Series: Prompts and short storys [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657594
Kudos: 2





	The Cat

The young hero steppes trough the wooden portal into a dark room. They can barely make out the silhouette of a huge desk and a chair and hear a faint purr of a cat. They make a step into the room and suddenly the light is turned on and the young hero is nearly blind. Everything seems white and they can see a bit more than before. The chair seems to be made of black leather and the desk appeares to be made of dark wood and looks really heavy. As their eyes adjust themself more and more to the light they see that their guess was right. Suddenly the chair turns and there in the huge black leather seat sat fae. In faer lap sat a beautiful black cat with bright blue eyes. The cat stared right into the young heroes eyes while fae petted their head and more purrs filled the silence of the room.  
The cat suddenly jumps from faes lap, walks over to the young hero and brushes her head against their legs. The Young hero reaches down and petts the soft head of the the black cat as they say: "hello little kitten, how are you today? I missed you."  
She pushes herself against their hands and they pick the cat up and she rubs her head against their arms and body. "So you met Tili, and I guess you are here to destroy my plan? Well go ahead you know where everything is around here. But please set dear Tili down first or I will hurt you!" the villain said. They tried to put the black furrball down but Tili clawed herself into the young heroes armes and chest. She climbs onto their shoulder and hisses loudly and angrily at fae. The young hero pets the cat on their shoulder and quietly turns around and leaves the room without another word or thought trough wards fae. 


End file.
